


海辛瑟斯之生

by lisbon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 原著向, 续写第三季
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**_我会解决这一切_ **

那时威尔这样对杰克说，而杰克直到最后才发现，威尔所解决的，不仅是汉尼拔和世界的联系，还有世界和他们两人的联系。  
他应该是冲手下大喊的。  
_**去！快去！找到他们！**_  
但当直升机的探照灯落在他头顶的时候，他望着眼前被侵蚀的植被，踩在松散的石子上，红龙的血被泥土承载成了一面硕大的镜子，他走过去，有警员在谨慎的摆放物证牌，一号，二号，三号，杰克垂首，他们永远找不到威尔看到的东西，在这面死镜中，威尔想必看到了他的生，那些他躲藏的、压抑的、忽视的恶，汉尼拔所看到的世界，威尔看到了。

“去。”杰克让警员放松对房屋的搜捕，陆续向山崖下走去，对讲机通知他海上警员还有两分钟就位，他踩在摇摇欲碎的崖边向下望，听到浪花拍击礁石的呜咽，挤出的苍白泡沫一瞬间就消失了，他被崖下的风向后吹，脚下石子滚落，探照灯越来越密集，黑色海域却如何也照不亮，他知道他们不会找到汉尼拔和威尔，他们会比泡沫消失的更快。

千代坐在船头，她打开油灯的玻璃，拨弄将要熄灭的棉条。汉尼拔躺在船尾，身上的伤口用衣服简单包扎过，于是没有多余的东西为他抵御寒冷海风，不过他们就要靠岸了。  
威尔在汉尼拔旁边，他醒来了但没清醒，总是伴随着他的高热来临，他下意识缩紧了身体，痛苦的睁开一只眼睛。  
汉尼拔睡着，或者是死了，他看到汉尼拔因呼吸而起伏，又觉得那是因为船底的波浪，于是他伸出手，握住汉尼拔因脱力而散在一边的手腕，威尔紧握上去，在他们湿冷的肢体之间创造出一丁点暖意，他的掌心感受到汉尼拔微弱的脉搏，像一只柔弱的小鸟，威尔看向夜空，他知道谁在划船，也知道千代没有看他，他可以现在就杀了汉尼拔，就像贝德丽娅所说，看到一只濒死的鸟所想做的。  
可他不会那么做，坠崖之前他想明白一些事，他曾在汉尼拔眼前织出细密的谎言而无惧，却无法去做收网的人，想要他和想要杀了他之间模糊不清，而汉尼拔也是这样，划开他的肚子却又让他活下去，体会杀了他和拥有他之间模糊的界限，他是汉尼拔手里的一条命也是一个人，汉尼拔拥有了他两次。现在，轮到他了，威尔看向汉尼拔，滚烫的眼泪刚划过鼻梁就冷的像冰，红龙刺伤了他的脸，以至于他现在明明是在笑却看着像哭，他迟钝的眨眼，突然觉得他比自己所想要的已经更加了解汉尼拔，因此那些汹涌强烈的情绪被他用在了自己身上，他恨自己又欣赏自己，他原谅自己选择杀了他和汉尼拔，又不会让他们死在这。

“新的生活。”威尔仰面对视月亮，血流进了他的喉咙，他痛苦的咳嗽却执意如此。在汉尼拔心中，天秤两端只有拥有和杀死，所以做到平衡就能在这种极端中体会爱，可威尔不是，他的天秤有三端，拥有，杀死和道德枷锁，他只能选择让一端永远沉下去，无法在这种人生中放松。

千代将船靠了岸，有人在岸边等待将威尔和汉尼拔转移，她看着他们把两个人带走但没有跟上去，汉尼拔已经安排好了一切，包括如何让她游走于这团麻烦的边缘而不是牵扯进去，这很温柔也很残忍，可她并不在意，或者说不全然在意，她即认为也不认为这是温柔，即认为也不认为这是残忍，好让汉尼拔在她心里的位置永远不会偏移。

威尔再次醒来的时候，准确地说，是药物叫醒了他。威尔坐起来，花了几秒钟辨认出这是家私人小诊所，床头旁边的窗户谨慎的拉上窗帘，威尔挑起一个角，看到外面是黎明。

“早安。”汉尼拔从帘幕对面走过来，他刚换了一身干净衣服，吃下足够的止痛药，因此看起来挺精神。他指指威尔脚下的另一套衣服和窗边的轮椅，告诉他：“我们时间不多。”

事实上，他们无法判定谁才是受伤更重的那个，但从汉尼拔的举动看来，显然是脸上有伤无法伪装的威尔更应该去当坐在轮椅上的那个幌子。  
他们会离开这，甚至是美国，威尔心里是清楚的，他尚未脱离高烧的折磨，于是想汉尼拔大约只给自己用了足量的药，他想不清楚太多，连呼吸都觉得很费力，任由汉尼拔帮助他换上了新的衣服，熟悉的格子衬衫和陌生的羽绒衣，他问他们要去哪，只得到一句汉尼拔模糊的回答，威尔不清楚那是什么语言，于是只能沉闷的说，噢。  
离开诊所的时候天已经亮了，门口停着一辆黑色雪佛兰，汉尼拔把轮椅放在后备箱，威尔坐进副驾驶，里面有柑橘味的车载芳香，威尔赞叹于汉尼拔总能伪造出的真实感，等待对方坐进驾驶座，从头顶夹子里拿出两本护照递给他，威尔靠在椅子上垂眼打开护照，不知道汉尼拔在什么时候做了这些。  
是昨天，还是在他杀了阿比盖尔之前？

在上飞机前，威尔看到汉尼拔给自己打了封闭，他看起来更加正常，用遮瑕遮住了伤口，举止自然，正要推着自己受伤的朋友回到立陶宛的母亲家，汉尼拔甚至与他对话都开始带着口音，像是要提供给威尔一丁点乐趣，但威尔分不清乐趣来自口音还是他又一次逃脱。  
汉尼拔为他们买了头等舱，但婉拒了所有服务，威尔接受了汉尼拔为他盖上薄毯，将退烧药放进他手心。

“你看到过阿比盖尔吗？”威尔吃下药片，从汉尼拔手里接过水。  
对方并未因为这句话而有所触动，只是静静聆听完，视线下落又放回他身上，开口：“是的，在那间房子里的时候，我看到了她。”  
“她有告诉你别站在窗前吗？”威尔笑起来，靠在汉尼拔太过靠近他的肩膀上，他知道自己病了，不只是普通的发烧，但他不确定自己还有机会治好。  
“不，她坐在餐桌上，告诉我你在撒谎。”汉尼拔松懈下肩膀，语气轻快。  
“为了什么？”威尔抬头看向他，而汉尼拔看向前方。  
“‘我不知道我能否保护自己’。”汉尼拔顿了顿，“而你知道谁能保护你，你很聪明，你变得太聪明了，威尔。”汉尼拔没有去迎上威尔的视线，他看着前方，仿佛又能看到阿比盖尔坐在餐桌上的样子，调皮，狡猾，皱着鼻子指着威尔说他在撒谎！然后在肚皮上画了一个笑脸嘲笑他。  
“这算不上一个完全的夸奖。”退烧药令威尔更加昏沉，他不必开口说自己想要睡一会，汉尼拔就拉上了窗户。  
汉尼拔在这时候又看到了阿比盖尔，对方跪在前座的椅子上，趴在靠背上面向他们，但却只是看着威尔，她歪着脑袋，唱了一首立陶宛童谣，那是汉尼拔所为她唱过的，用钢琴演奏了这首简陋的歌。

“čiū，不是liu。”汉尼拔小声纠正。

“但是威尔发现不了。”阿比盖尔还是只看着威尔，她又唱了一遍。

汉尼拔看着她一边一边的唱，手指在膝盖上轻轻颤动，好像回到了那个午后，他的家，他的羽管键琴，阿比盖尔坐在旁边，双手撑着膝盖，他和那时一样闭上眼睛。

他们落脚于维尔纽斯新城区的一栋三层小楼里，和周围两个街区的房子一样是优雅的巴洛克风格，屋顶被漆成砖红色，白色墙壁近看有些脱落，在病情好转之前，威尔就住在三层靠北面的房间，从窗外能看到内里斯河，他花费很多时间站在那，打开窗户去听钟响的声音，汉尼拔有时会和他站在一起，为他递上半杯酒，他们看着那道桥上人来车往，谈论建筑，美学，历史或者音乐，威尔比一般人知道的多，但在汉尼拔面前又懂得的少。  
他摸清楚几分汉尼拔的好胜心，看清楚他如何掌控别人与他的距离，汉尼拔渐渐有客人来往，威尔会选择和他们坐在一起，他不爱与人对视，但对视时也能心无旁骛，他开始理解音乐带给汉尼拔的情感，体会到创造的美，他在米莎身上找到了阿比盖尔，在阿比盖尔身上找到了米莎，从她们的结局中看到了汉尼拔和他自己，汉尼拔在同化他但又希望他自己蜕变，这样的察觉越来越多以至于他不清楚自己是因为移情过度还是汉尼拔正如他所说，让他了解他。

他依然没能对自己解释清楚杀人之间的区别，因此对待汉尼拔的态度仍然是矛盾的，但令威尔庆幸的是，他不再慌乱，更深刻的移情让他可以从汉尼拔手里扯出更多的绳子，他们站在同一个莫比乌斯环上，他已经停下了，所以汉尼拔变成了追逐的人，而现在他要回头，他要向汉尼拔跑去，用尽全身力气没有转圜余地那样撞在一起，撞出血和死亡，或撞出悲哀的轨道，到新的未来去。


	2. Chapter 2

有时候他们都是格雷厄姆先生。  
一些快递包裹，餐厅订位，或者是门票，威尔看到上面都是格雷厄姆先生，汉尼拔回答为什么不呢，只是一个名字。  
威尔在网上搜索过他们的名字，他，汉尼拔，阿比盖尔，单薄的简短的一串字母，出现在标题和内页上的各个角落，他发现弗雷迪并非遵守当时的约定，正在她的网站上大量剖析他们三人之间的关系，并释出照片，其中有一张是汉尼拔的家，在证物牌和现场痕迹固定线中已经变为褐色的血迹，那是阿比盖尔和他的血。威尔感觉胃里翻江倒海，手在键盘上划出一串凌乱字母，他逃离电脑前冲进了卫生间，将脸埋进冷水中，他抓着光滑冰冷的水池边缘，却觉得那和阿比盖尔的肩膀一样，水灌进了他的鼻腔，灼烧感开始向全身扩散，他把自己从水里拉出来，望向镜子的时候看到的却是汉尼拔，不是鹿，不是生出繁杂触角的他，而是真正的汉尼拔，他从未有如此深度的对汉尼拔同时产生共情和移情，导致所感受到的痛苦都来自汉尼拔针对他的背叛和失望，他们的感情相互交错，威尔明白，汉尼拔杀死阿比盖尔一方面是为了让他感觉到足够的痛苦，另一方面阿比盖尔就是他，而那无法被原谅的背叛总得有一个他来承受。  
威尔再次将脸埋进水里，这次却平复了很多，有毛巾轻轻触碰他的小臂，他抬头看到汉尼拔站在旁边，俯视着他欲言又止，威尔接过毛巾随意擦了几下，苍白的说了句谢谢。

“你想... ...”汉尼拔刚想说什么就被门铃打断，威尔拦下他说我去，但汉尼拔还是跟在他身后。

可能是警察。威尔整理领口，期间门铃再次被按响，那样急促，但也有足够耐心，他是说，如果是警察的话也许该丢个烟雾弹进来。

“不给糖，就捣蛋！”穿着寻梦环游记亡灵衣服的两个小男孩站在门前大喊，他们高举着南瓜灯笼，要求抓一把糖。

“什么、”威尔这才想起最近街上浓郁的节日气氛，而他全然没有精力多加思考那是什么日子。他刚想说抱歉，就突然被躲藏在角落的小幽灵抱住右腿，那孩子感受到威尔吓了一跳而咯咯的笑起来，威尔低头看着小女孩腾出一只手把过长的床单撩起来，露出了像摔进面粉里那样混乱的脸。

“连桥克力也没有吗？”小幽灵仍然抱紧威尔的腿。

“是巧克力啦！”其余的孩子七嘴八舌的纠正她。

威尔站在孩子们面前，进退两难的试图在脑袋里找出不会伤及童心的词汇，他紧张的搓着嘴巴，打算告诉他们自己忘记准备任何东西。

“你想要什么巧克力？”汉尼拔半蹲下来，他轻而易举的把挂在威尔腿上的孩子揽到自己面前。

“Naïve！”孩子们异口同声，再次抱着希望看向汉尼拔，他们认为越大的房子里有越多的糖果，显然汉尼拔的家看起来像糖果基地。

“好吧，如果你们一个小时后再来，会得到足够的Naïve。”威尔弯下腰，下意识打算从汉尼拔身前拉走那个女孩，却看到对方过于陌生的柔软面孔和诚实语调，因此收回了手。

“pasimatysime vėliau。”汉尼拔将女孩推向她的朋友，然后站起身和威尔一起目送他们离开。  
“我们的动作得快一点。”汉尼拔轻拍威尔的肩膀。

“什么？”威尔一边向房间快步走一边问。

“那巧克力卖的非常快。”汉尼拔落下一句话后走进房间。

威尔匆匆从衣柜里拿出大衣和围巾穿戴好，从书桌上拿起眼镜戴上，拍了拍身体两侧确认装好了钱包，出门的时候发现汉尼拔已经在走廊等他，对方穿着黑色皮衣，正从口袋里拿出手套戴好，看到威尔之后向他示意拿起桌上头盔，威尔想了想只好摘下眼镜放在桌上，过去他没想过汉尼拔会骑摩托车，而在来到立陶宛之后才逐步发现对方对超出他预期的东西选择都相当时髦，还谈论起因为搞不清楚停车规则而吃了多少张罚单。  
威尔戴上头盔坐在汉尼拔身后，一手搭在汉尼拔肩膀上一手环到对方小腹，然后任由汉尼拔疯狂转动油门像箭一样擦过车道上所有汽车，觉得这一切仍然不可思议：他和汉尼拔在一起，在互相杀死失败以后短暂休憩。

车停下后威尔看到了层叠闪烁的灯牌，一栋四层小楼作为小型商场在尽力揽客，威尔从摩托车上下来，摘下头盔拿在手里。  
“pasimatysime vėliau。”汉尼拔在身后说，他看着威尔，霓虹彩灯在威尔身上落下绚烂的光点，不比那个夜晚在悬崖上时的月光相差多少，他总认为威尔就是斑斓的，因此拥有所有色彩而所有色彩混杂到一起便是黑，他为此着迷过，被迷惑过，所以现在，威尔和他在一起，但这真的是在一起吗？

“你对那个孩子也这么说。”威尔转身，看着汉尼拔从头盔里露出的双眼，那拥有自然中所有捕食者的锐利，威尔能在那对深褐色的瞳孔中找到他，却也在透过那对瞳孔看到自己，他正在用汉尼拔的方式看这个世界。“那是什么意思？”他接着问。

“‘待会见。’”汉尼拔笑了一下，然后驶向停车场。

威尔快步走进商场，试着穿过拥挤人群走到围堵的水泄不通的糖果区，他一只手抬在半空，嘴里不停说着不好意思，售货员将切成小块的巧克力和糖果递给他品尝，威尔只得走一路买一路，汉尼拔在十分钟后找到了他，显然无法忍受这样拥挤的状况，还因为动作缓慢而被年纪稍长的女士用立陶宛语责备，只得说了比威尔更多的抱歉。

“我买了这些，但还没看到Naïve。”威尔向汉尼拔展示自己头盔中满满的战利品，似乎短暂抛弃了过往灰色的生活记忆，只为了去买本地小镇所生产的优质巧克力。

“只要往人多的地方走就会看到了、抱歉、我觉得就在前面。”汉尼拔慌张的躲开推着木箱的工作人员，又因为不小心踩了别人的脚而道歉。

等他们靠近Naïve柜台的时候，几款热门口味已经售罄，汉尼拔在众人抱怨的声音中对售货员说买下剩余所有，被告知出于人道主义，他不能那么做。结账时的队伍很长，总之最后，两人各自结清了头盔里的糖果，像从海中央拼命划向岸边那样冲出商场松了口气。

孩子们很准时，威尔甚至没来得及把那些糖果装进因达到消费金额而赠送的南瓜器具里面。他知道了那个装作小幽灵的女孩叫加布里埃尔，她问威尔为什么他有这么多糖，又问还有没有更多，但精力很快被肉桂香草安蔻椒味的巧克力吸引去了。  
汉尼拔试图把她的小篮子塞得更满，他想起了米莎，仿佛望向岁月尽头那样遥远，米莎拿着一块巧克力举在他面前，让他把最漂亮的一角咬掉。他默不作声地将更多的糖果塞进去，直到加布里埃尔离开时无法从篮子上腾出一只胳膊挥手。

威尔知道米莎，但杰克给过他的资料也只是文字叙述，没有任何影像资料。他看着汉尼拔关上门，将空荡荡的南瓜盒子放在一旁，告诉他晚饭是熏制猪肉和甜饺子。威尔在角落捡到一板掉落的巧克力，拆开掰了一点送进嘴里，花生酱和海盐中和后的适当甜味令他心情愉悦，将剩下的巧克力放在桌上留给汉尼拔。他曾猜想过米莎带给汉尼拔的影响究竟有多少，是哪些，但现在发现他一直都知道答案，只是不愿意去想。

汉尼拔准备了土豆泥，奶渣和肉末做的甜饺子，他多少有点小看立陶宛在他心中留下的残影，在切菜时胡思乱想划伤了手指。他含住伤口，威尔走动的声音断断续续传进来，他曾很悲观的想，得到威尔的唯一方式就是吃掉对方，而到现在他也没能彻底丢弃这个想法，毕竟他最爱也最恨的一点就是，无伦威尔多么靠近他，都不会变成他，他始终能保持住自我。

“我找到了新的工作。”汉尼拔将菜摆上桌。

“再一次，‘莱克特医生’。”威尔瞟了汉尼拔一眼。

“确切来说，是马修利斯先生，按照我们的身份证件。”汉尼拔坐在威尔对面，拿起酒瓶问：“来一些吗？”

“请。”威尔递去酒杯，感觉气氛回到了几个月前，而他也从未放弃与汉尼拔对抗。

汉尼拔所就职的是立陶宛国内最大的公立医院：桑塔罗斯医院，他担任神经内科的主治医师，得到了乐观但不及做私人心理医师的工资和规律的工作时间。  
遇到克莱扎是国庆日之后的事情，对方是假期后上门的第一位病人，汉尼拔在观察对方在脑部扫描仪中的表现发现额下回的活跃几乎为零，因此诊断难以识别情绪、伴随健忘、记忆力减退和性格孤僻是因为额下回受到损伤，汉尼拔开出处方，并建议对方减少用脑过度等，却发现克莱扎无意中模仿他的坐姿以及整理领结甚至是说话方式。  
变色龙效应，汉尼拔想，虽然额下回受损令克莱扎的共情能力降到最低，但却没有彻底影响镜像神经元系统的工作，汉尼拔感到有趣，猜想克莱扎是否会通过无意识的模仿而带动杀人念头，他打开闪光器催眠了克莱扎，得知了这个可怜男人的身世和被上司陷害而背负沉重赔款离职的遭遇，汉尼拔小心的埋下了复仇和勇气的种子，然后唤醒了克莱扎，告诉他下一次复诊的事情。

而威尔也找到了一家修理铺的工作，负责船只和偶尔汽车的修缮，万圣节过后他更频繁的察觉自己因为共情而理解汉尼拔的所做和将要所做，他坐在地上，靠在洁白的船身旁，知道如果他再一次选择杀死他们两个，也能做到不救他们。


	3. Chapter 3

汉尼拔没想过他会和威尔一起迷失在幼时他曾走过无数遍的路上。他们行走在连接宫殿与市政厅的Pilies主路，逐渐偏离原有路线向四周的新奇小巷走去，那像射线一样扩散开的小路各有不同景色，却又无一例外的拥有相差不多的外形，街道对于行人来说宽敞但只能容纳一辆车单向通行，威尔紧了紧脖子上的围巾，看向四下都是空荡荡的，他和汉尼拔的脚步踏在旗帜被风吹起的拉扯声上，威尔看向身侧接连的明亮橱窗，傍晚时分亮灯的店面很少，偶尔他会和纪念品店或是书店的老板对上视线，却都只是没什么温度的就移开了。

“你想进去看看吗？”汉尼拔先停下，他望了眼前方，隐约看到又是一个岔路口。

“我们应该先回到正确的路。”威尔继续向前走了一步才停下。

“也可以不那么做。”汉尼拔说完就推开玻璃门进去。

威尔在门重新合上之前抵住，随着黄铜铃铛的清脆声响一同进入这家旧书店，视线对上摇摇欲坠的书堆，斑驳的墙面和掉漆的书柜，汉尼拔低头躲过了一盏吊灯，告诉威尔他能在这里找到许多手稿的复印件，那比大学图书馆里的要更好，他们走过第一个房间，在东南角连接着两个房间，一个用作看书和提供简单饮品，一个仍然是书屋，汉尼拔和威尔各自拿了一本书走到休息区，三张双人桌围绕着深色吧台，他们坐在中间，威尔看到桌上有一块深色琥珀印章压着纸条，上面写着选好请按铃。

“历史总会重演。”汉尼拔翻开手里的红皮书，告诉威尔：“贝德丽娅曾对我这么说过，而现在，这句话我送给你。”

“什么？”威尔用食指卡住书页。

“你最近看起来又陷入困惑，我可以帮助你。”

威尔沉默了一会，他已经彻底褪去了多年前第一次和汉尼拔相见时的稚嫩，因此能做到直视对方双眼抛去一个双方心知肚明的假笑，他告诉汉尼拔：“也许这会成为你的新烦恼。我发现，我正在变成你。”威尔斟酌了一下，只浅显的说：“即使与我脑子里的炎症无关，我也更加靠近你，与其说改变，不如说复制。”

“我不知道这为什么是我的烦恼。”汉尼拔的指尖在书皮上轻轻滑动。

“因为你不需要第二个汉尼拔。”威尔顿了顿，“告诉我你会怎么做，医生。”威尔不打算告诉汉尼拔自己已经开始能塑造对方的记忆宫殿，那与他的记忆宫殿在逐渐混淆，他越来越难得到平静。

“你得先自己想明白，威尔，从得出一个正确的结论开始。”汉尼拔知道自己的声音听上去很得意，而他确实觉得仍不放弃自我与他对抗的威尔很有趣，而威尔并不知道自己永远不会变成第二个汉尼拔，因为他是汉尼拔见过最坚强最能坚持自我的人。

“就像你诊断我‘一切健康’？”威尔按响传菜铃，店主从另一个屋子走来。

“就像我站在窗户前面。”汉尼拔抽出菜单看了一眼，点了杯柑橘茶。

威尔重新打开手里那本人物自传，基本没有看进去多少，在半小时后店主询问要不要续杯时，他婉拒并说就要离开。汉尼拔显然没有威尔那样心切，他们通过导航回到主路拦了一辆出租车，路上威尔摇下了车窗，抱怨那根肉桂条大概变质了。  
到家时已经是深夜，汉尼拔出门时喜欢留下玄关的灯因此进屋时不必迎来大片黑暗，威尔解开围巾深呼吸，径直向二楼走去，却听到门铃响起。  
汉尼拔打开门，克莱扎站在门口，肩膀瑟瑟发抖看起来在外面呆了好一阵子，他用缠着创可贴的手握住门，似乎竭力阻止汉尼拔将他拒之门外。

“马修利斯医生。”克莱扎虚弱的说。

“你好，克莱扎，但我们预约的时间是明早九点，在公立医院。”汉尼拔确实没想到克莱扎会找来。

“我知道、我知道，但是、”克莱扎看着脚尖摇头，然后重新迎向汉尼拔的视线，他恳求：“但我现在需要治疗。”话音刚落就警觉的看向汉尼拔身后，克莱扎快速扫视了威尔一眼，威尔只打算继续上楼，但汉尼拔却介绍了他。

“这是我的，朋友，威尔。”汉尼拔说。

克莱扎的视线就没从威尔身上离开过，威尔于是走下几节楼梯，对克莱扎说：“请进来吧，先生。”

由于不再在家办公的缘故，整间房子没有像以前一样特定的诊疗室，汉尼拔于是邀请克莱扎进入客厅，相比第一次治疗，克莱扎已经完全陷入了复制他人行动和过度移情的局面，他将衣服挂在威尔的外套旁边，那通常是汉尼拔的位置，他总是注意着威尔的位置，请求威尔递来他并不需要的纸巾和打火机，他很快察觉到了汉尼拔对威尔的态度，却无法分辨那到底出自什么，汉尼拔愿意将自己的物品和威尔的放在一起，却在威尔问他是否需要笔时自己起身向房间另一侧走去说是的，克莱扎想问汉尼拔到底是喜欢那个男人还是提防那个男人，开口却变成：“你是他的朋友？”这句式很怪，听起来更像是在问威尔，但威尔已经回到了自己房间。

“我们应该讨论你的病情。”汉尼拔注意到了克莱扎的试探，一个变聪明的玩具会让他想要更快扭动发条。  
克莱扎如实转述了这一周的种种，按照汉尼拔的建议将对上司的愤怒转移到了事物身上，因此他现在背负着破坏公共财物的指控，但生活轻松得多。  
汉尼拔富有耐心的听完长达十多分钟的倾诉，在克莱扎说了无数次感觉不错之后问：“这让你感觉变好了吗？”

就像把冰块扔进火堆里那样，克莱扎的滔滔不绝化作青烟，成为尖锐杂乱的一团水汽，他看着汉尼拔的眼睛，第一次不再模仿对方的动作：他松下肩膀，脚尖内扣，双手抓着膝盖，回答：“...没有。”

“因为对人的愤怒很难通过事物来化解，如果你想要一辆车，一个模型可解决不了你的饥渴。”

“我该怎么做，医生...”克莱扎痛苦的抱住头。

“明天我会给你再开一些药。”汉尼拔在克莱扎低头时看了眼门外，他以为威尔在那里。

“谢谢你，医生...”克莱扎摇摇晃晃的从沙发上站起来，放下手里的纸巾，拿走自己的外套。

汉尼拔送走对方，将倾斜的椅子归位，威尔始终没有再下楼，只是第二天汉尼拔出门上班之前，发现威尔已经离开了，而后的几天都是如此，他们不常有机会一同吃饭，但共同在家的时候会一起坐到餐桌上，威尔因此知道即使汉尼拔组织过很多次晚宴，体会饲养者的快感，但有些时候也并非愿意在食物上下足够的功夫，他买来一些现成的东西装盘比如甜甜圈，而食客仍然会夸赞这平平无奇的便利店手艺。

-  
威尔走去修理铺的路上遇上一个女孩，从背影看过去很像阿比盖尔，他跟着对方走了三条街，直到他放任红绿灯隔开他们两个，走到旁边的家庭餐馆点了份早餐坐下，他吃不惯立陶宛的食物，太多的奶制品和土豆，吃一口就有种饱了的感觉，他怀念起过去，在汉尼拔进监狱和遇到茉莉之间的那些日子，没有fbi没有杀人狂，只有鱼竿和半满的水桶，他会在屋子后面扫出一片空地，劈柴再升起火，用木枝穿过鱼身，烤几条来吃，那时他回避着也从未收到汉尼拔的消息，但那家伙却留了足够的气息在这，他会无数次走过汉尼拔呆过的角落，向前走去的时候仿佛看到了警车和杰克，向右看便能看到站在台阶上的他自己，他想起，他与汉尼拔在傍晚道别，但汉尼拔却将对他的道别留到深夜。威尔站在屋子左侧，那时汉尼拔就站在这，从傍晚离开他的房子开始，威尔沉静下来，听到细微的风和房子本身的响动，他后知后觉感受到汉尼拔坐在他对面时无言的那几秒是什么感受。

吃过早饭之后威尔加快速度赶去修理铺，到店后老板正在从车上卸下购入的大批零件，看到威尔后愉快的打了声招呼，威尔过去帮忙，之后回到自己需要修理的汽车旁边，躺在滑板上滑进车底，他咬着手电筒，熟练的更换配件，然后应付频繁发作的头疼。这都要拜汉尼拔所赐，威尔皱眉闭上眼睛，但没从车底离开，只是过了好一会才继续工作。脑炎留下的后遗症愈发严重，除去头痛和偶尔清晨呕吐，他也变得昏沉嗜睡，汉尼拔并不阻止他去接受治疗，相反还乐于提供帮助，威尔倒不会再担心对方做什么手脚，起码在看病这件事情上不会，只是他觉得之前呆在医院的时间太多了，真正有空闲的时候便不愿意去了。

水星汽车车主在下午一点半到店，试了新引擎后满意付钱并多给了威尔一些小费，威尔拿着钱给自己和旁边乐器行店主的女儿买了两瓶汽水。

“你今天应该早点下班，你的脸色很差。”维修行的店主是一位俄罗斯人，说英语要比说立陶宛语更好一些。

“抱歉，我今天状态很差。”威尔从塑料椅上站起来，墙上的挂钟刚刚到七点，店主催他快点回家。  
往常威尔会步行回去，他想要多熟悉一些立陶宛的街道和人，但今天实在头疼的厉害，只好选择坐公车，公车站在一个街区外，威尔戴上针织帽和手套，过马路时听到左侧有辆打算闯红灯的车不停按喇叭，远光灯一瞬间打进他的眼睛里，威尔感到目眩只好盲目的向前快跑闪避，那辆车在他身后疾驰而过，威尔站定试图看清眼前事物，却发现无数光斑像月亮遮住了他的视野，他的大脑停止工作。

威尔在十分钟后被抬上了救护车送往桑塔罗斯医院，汉尼拔接到电话时没想过刚才推入急救室的竟然是威尔，他刚结束一场脑出血的手术，因此担任威尔急救任务的是他的同事汉密尔顿，汉尼拔站在走廊上耐心回答病人家属的询问，护士很快送来了威尔的个人物品给汉尼拔保管，汉尼拔回到办公室，将威尔的帽子和手套放进抽屉里，然后打开对方的手机查看了通话记录，里面只有零星几条，全部都是他的号码，他又打开通讯录，里面只有一个没有备注姓名的电话号码，而他非常熟悉前面的区号。汉尼拔关掉威尔的手机，把它一起放进抽屉里后离开了办公室。

汉密尔顿离开手术室后对汉尼拔和威尔相识表现震惊，谴责对方作为神经内科的医生却放任自己朋友走向险境，并说等威尔醒来之后他会去向对方说明完整情况并建议他接受系统治疗，汉尼拔罕见的没有反驳和回应，在汉密尔顿停顿的时候见缝插针的说：我先离开了，医生。走去威尔的观察室外面呆了很久。

威尔在第二天中午醒来，第一眼就看到了金属架上的三个液瓶，他坐起来看了看四周，发现自己在汉尼拔工作的医院，于是推着金属架打算出去走走，他推开门后有护士向他跑来命令他回到床上去，威尔却看着远处，用了一会才反应过来那是克莱扎，对方的气场完全改变了，克莱扎穿着灰色棉服，头上有些许血迹，走路时一瘸一拐，时不时推开病房门问他的办公室在哪，威尔听到服务台在呼叫保安，几个护士上前围住克莱扎但不敢采取强硬措施，威尔站在原地，克莱扎在焦躁中抬头对上他的视线，整个人瞬间安静下来，他挺直身体尽量得体的走向威尔，松懈下绷紧的面部肌肉扯出一点笑意，说：“你好，朋友。”


	4. Chapter 4

威尔收紧抓着金属架的手，年纪稍长于他的那位护士长半个身子挡在他前面，只时不时回头看一眼克莱扎，似乎认为几位护工和即将赶到的安保能处理好。威尔感觉膝盖发酸，他还没有完全恢复，右眼不受控的抽动。克莱扎在离他十步远的地方停下，威尔看到对方双手和脸颊擦伤严重，原本梳往脑后的头发现在凌乱的散在额前，衣着和先前所见的款式差别很大，从墨绿色棉衣变成了深灰色大衣，长度及膝，配上一双走路时会发出清脆声响的皮鞋，他的自我意识深深躲在了后面，现在站在威尔面前的是另一个人。

“走。”威尔压低声音对护士长说。

“你应该...”

“走！”威尔咬着牙齿，护士长扭头看到他的表情时才紧张起来，顺着威尔的视线望过去，想起克莱扎的一只手一直放在口袋里。

“快报警！疏散病人让大家回到房间里！别惊动他，告诉安保此人可能携带枪支，快去！”护士长让服务台的护士接通内线，无暇顾及威尔。

威尔希望自己可以把克莱扎引到人少的地方，他的观察室处于楼道正中间面对服务台的位置，如果可以让克莱扎走过来，那么他可以让对方和他进入房间。

“过来这，威尔。”克莱扎将左手抬起来，放在口袋里的右手也向前顶了一下，他抬起眉毛，再次说：“请过来吧，威尔。”

他不能过去，威尔矛盾的想，克莱扎身边聚集的病人未能收到护士们的指示回到房间，甚至还有一些因为受到打扰而打算兴师问罪的家伙正要上前，他必须要让克莱扎离开那里。  
“抱歉，我听不清你在说什么。”威尔抓着金属杆的手更紧了，他想起来霍布斯，那间拉上窗帘的厨房，泛黄的地砖，都在犹豫颤抖的腿，他第一次杀人。

克莱扎很在意威尔的话，他如威尔预料之中的开始向威尔走来，但却步伐短小又缓慢并且很快停下。  
“快过来，威尔。”

护士长此刻也不再介入威尔和克莱扎之间，她小声地提醒：“先生，警察到了。”

“你想靠近些和我谈谈吗？”威尔试着向前走了半步，好诱使克莱扎更靠近他。  
而克莱扎也继续这么做了，他与威尔的距离变成八米，六米，五米，他仍然不断的要求威尔过来，却又不自觉地靠近威尔，似乎期盼这样的接近能换来威尔的到来。威尔知道汉尼拔做了什么，他早该发现克莱扎那天闯进他们家时已经不仅仅是简单的行为投射，那些汉尼拔真实和伪装的表面情绪也被他一同吸纳，他认为自己是汉尼拔，或者更确切的说，他只是汉尼拔一个单调浅薄的叫马修利斯的医生皮囊。

威尔看着克莱扎一步步靠近，视野中却看到他与克莱扎之间的一扇病房门打开，汉尼拔从里面走出来，右手轻轻带上门，看了眼克莱扎后将视线长久放在了他身上，威尔一凛，无可避免的也看向了汉尼拔，这样视线的短暂偏离令克莱扎重新陷入慌乱，他质问：“为什么你不愿意过来！为什么要让我走过去！”然后他看向汉尼拔，而汉尼拔立刻通过自己的视线将克莱扎引向威尔身后无法隐藏完全的安保身上，威尔几乎是立刻知道状况跌到最糟的地步，他开始向克莱扎那走去，而汉尼拔站在病房门口不停按着手里的弹簧笔。  
咔哒，咔哒。  
克莱扎再次看向汉尼拔，他困惑的问：“我是你...我是你？”

汉尼拔没有回答。

“你会怎么做？”克莱扎问道，他身上投射了太多汉尼拔所塑造出的影子，但却是单调苍白的，他没办法用仅有的移情得到的思维去处理所有事，因此在得到令人恼怒的空白之后更加暴躁。

汉尼拔没有回答，但他停下了按笔的手。

 **因为对人的愤怒很难通过事物来化解，如果你想要一辆车，一个模型可解决不了你的饥渴。**  
汉尼拔的话沉进了克莱扎的心里，他无法通过杀一只松鼠来解决对上司的恨，无法通过杀死公司里和他一样懦弱的人来解决对上司的恨，也无法通过杀死上司来解决对自己的恨。克莱扎皱眉，委屈的像个小孩一样，他颤抖着手，这时威尔身后的安保和警察都冲了上去，克莱扎拿出手枪对着嘴巴按下去。

一声枪响。  
威尔想起他在杀死霍布斯那天开了八枪，每一声枪响都在击碎他的理智的墙，他调动起更多的防御机制保护自己，他想捡起理智的碎片把窟窿堵上，他曾认为他始终都在那样做，直到现在也是。  
但克莱扎的枪响证明了新的现实，他早已经丢下了碎片，因为窟窿不在了，墙也不在了，枪声就是枪声，不令他畏惧，也不再产生任何感情，他的挣扎像子弹被射出时带出的火花，已经无可奈何的熄灭了。

然后是慌乱，有的人在逃跑，有的人扑上去，血迹被踩开了，无数血脚印落在白砖上，汉尼拔向他走来，他的足迹是唯一没有痕迹的，他的影子扫过那些血迹，他侧过身体让警察跑过去，他走向威尔。  
“鲨鱼会游来的。”威尔随着汉尼拔走回监护室。  
“我们是海。”汉尼拔轻巧的说，他关上房间门，这出黑色闹剧就戛然而止。  
汉尼拔拿起威尔的手，威尔这才发现针头几乎完全脱落了，汉尼拔缓慢的将针推回去，抬头看了眼吊瓶，一边调节速度一边说就快滴完了。  
威尔坐在床上，克莱扎的脸在他脑海里已经模糊了，那个身影看起来就像是汉尼拔落在水面的影子。克莱扎完全无法明白汉尼拔对他的是杀意还是爱意，因此不明白是该等威尔走过去还是自己先走过来。威尔想，他过去也同样不明白，而现在认定这是个永远都在发生变化的命题，汉尼拔心中的秤不会固定，但说来可笑的是，他的行为才是决定变化的本身。  
“你想在医院多住几天吗？”汉尼拔在病床旁边的椅子坐下来。  
“不。”威尔拒绝了，他接着说了一句没头没尾的话：“我知道我们不会一直在这。”  
汉尼拔知道他的意思，大约是记忆中痛苦和美好早已经做了中和，因此对于立陶宛已经失去了想要长久留下的兴趣，但问他们要去哪，汉尼拔却没有更好的主意。  
“你想要再照看几只狗吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“不，我想过去已经够了。”远在赴悬崖之约前，威尔就相当有先见的将所有狗托付给了相关机构。  
“我留了两张宣传册在书房桌子上，以防你想要应聘他们所缺的爱心义工。”汉尼拔轻拍威尔的小臂，他站起来看了眼外面又看看墙上的挂钟，告诉他：“一会汉密尔顿会来查房，他拿着你的报告。”  
“谢谢。”  
“放平你的手掌，再见，威尔。”汉尼拔离开房间。

威尔在出院之后才知道克莱扎身上具体发生了什么，晨报上用大幅版面记录了这桩惊天杀人案件，克莱扎先是通过投毒杀死了同为销售员的珀西，之后杀了和妻子分居独自居住的老板特来希，并装扮成特来希在房子里生活整整一周，直到来到医院自杀。对此警方尚未给出相关情报解释克莱扎为什么会突然决定去医院，但根据记者得到的消息，确认克莱扎因为长期患有脑内疾病正定期到医院接受诊治，相关负责医生暂且不明。  
威尔合上报纸，虽然这件杀人案足够疯狂残忍，但悲哀的是放在全球它依然不足以引起过高关注，不过有鉴于这件事发生在立陶宛，威尔猜杰克大概会提起足够的重视。

弗雷迪也许也会看过来。威尔这么想，殊不知在那天的几个小时后，因为连夜潜入工厂偷拍而一觉睡到下午的弗雷迪，拿着双倍浓缩咖啡坐在电脑前翻看论坛时，发现有人在说立陶宛杀人案，那比咖啡因要有用得多，她和杰克一样不相信威尔和汉尼拔会那样死在海里，于是在看完详细报道之前，她已经从衣柜里拿出行李箱，胡乱塞了几件衣服和两台相机，叫了一辆开往机场的车，在等待期间继续看完了整篇报道，在结尾处看到了桑塔罗斯医院。  
所以，威尔回到家的当天，弗雷迪也在十几个小时后抵达了立陶宛，住在了内里斯河右岸的一家汽车旅馆内，告诉她的读者们很快就有更劲爆的新闻发出。  
在深入桑塔罗斯医院之前，弗雷迪先后去了克莱扎的公司和两名受害人的居住地，但因为语言不通，所以没能通过询问周围邻居得到更有价值的信息。

汉尼拔发现弗雷迪完全是巧合，弗雷迪选择在上午最忙碌的时间段出现在医院，在负责心脏和血管医学的大楼小心寻找。她藏起了自己的红发，戴了一顶黑色毛线帽，不擅长隐藏口音所以尽量少说话，她并不想让别人知道她在找汉尼拔，所以没有拿着照片去问总台的护士们，只是两天下来没有结果，便还是冒着风险找了位年轻护士，拿出照片询问是否有这样一位病人或者医生，那名护士是从私立医院转来的实习生，对汉尼拔没有过深的印象但记得对方，却坚持职业道德的没有立刻回答，反而执意问清楚弗雷迪的意图和姓名，也就是在这样的拉锯中，刚刚结束了一场手术的汉尼拔走过这条T字楼道发现了弗雷迪。在下班之前那名护士找到自己，说今天有一个女人来医院找他，汉尼拔装作糊涂，告诉护士不必放在心上，他知道弗雷迪很快就会发现他，但绝不会仅仅满足只发现他而已。

弗雷迪在确认汉尼拔出现在医院之后就换了新的方向，她蹲守在医院停车场出入口外的街道咖啡厅，抓紧相机等待着汉尼拔出现的那刻，当天晚上十一点半，汉尼拔的车从车库驶出，弗雷迪抓起背包追了出去，拦了辆出租车远远跟在汉尼拔身后，确认对方所居住的具体位置。

-  
威尔花了很多时间拼图，这是汉密尔顿建议他多做的事情。他暂停了晨跑，同时也在出院后没有离开过家。他偶尔会站在窗前，不停用油性笔在窗户上圈出太阳的位置，直到玻璃变得混乱。汉尼拔买了一把小提琴给他，但威尔花更多时间弹钢琴，他并不熟练，却自得其乐，偶尔记录下创造的旋律，但发现它们很难连到一起。  
17号和之前的每一天都一样，午后威尔去汉尼拔的书房呆了会，流浪狗之家的传单还在那里，但他只是从抽屉里拿了剪刀就离开，这时候大门传来声响，威尔想下楼去看看，却听到大门打开，他站在二楼只能看到门外落进的阳光勾勒出一个女人的身形，他下意识向后退了一步，那个女人脚步很轻，威尔退回书房站在门后，听到细微的相机拍摄的声音，他知道了那是谁。  
威尔在弗雷迪踏入房间的那一刻从背后擒住了她，用剪刀抵住对方的喉咙，弗雷迪挣扎并大喊着汉尼拔的名字，威尔拖着她站在书房的镜子前，弗雷迪愣了愣，开始毫无用处的说着违心的道歉，她告诉威尔她不是故意公开那些照片，她编造着劣质借口，期望威尔还能像以前一样听完所有的谎言，但威尔选择划开她的喉咙，血喷洒在镜子上，威尔抓着她不让她倒下去，他想起克莱扎，那个男人杀了自己的影子，杀了痛恨的人再杀了自己，这个过程有人得到快乐有人得到惩罚，他看着在自己怀里抽动的弗雷迪，心里没有感觉到一丁点快乐，他不知道在这场杀戮中，该得到快乐的是谁。

汉尼拔在午夜回到家中，敏锐的闻到空气中的血腥味，他呼唤威尔的名字，最后在厨房找到了对方。威尔坐在他们的餐桌上，汉尼拔看到中央白盘中放着一颗早已冰凉的心脏，威尔看向他，几乎是哽咽地说：“我答应过你的东西。”


	5. 完结

威尔困惑地想，得到快乐的是汉尼拔，但得到惩罚的到底是他还是弗雷迪。  
他在椅子上呆坐着，这把木制餐桌椅是他们一起去买的，只记得那天商场里人很多，汉尼拔执意要等到人少的一班电梯，他们站在一起，威尔盯着面前巨幅的玻璃墙面，而汉尼拔则认真看起手里的宣传广告，和他商量选什么颜色的更好。  
他们最后买了深棕色的椅子，以及一打白色的组合餐盘和深蓝色开罐器，直到几个月后的今天，他坐在这把他们共同购买的椅子上，将弗雷迪的心脏摆在那只餐盘中，看着日光像绸缎一样从桌子上滑落，汉尼拔在午夜回到家，一边喊着自己的名字一边找来。他没有清洗手上的血迹，干涸之后就轻轻绷紧他的皮肤，他不清楚自己为什么想要流泪，只是喉咙发着颤，汉尼拔出现在他眼前，几乎是一瞬间就知道发生了什么事，威尔突然不知道要说些什么，好似现实终于狠狠击打了他的心脏，明明已经冰冷的手才恍然察觉到几个小时前心脏的温热，他感到安慰又惊恐，只记得最后的念头是，这曾是他答应过汉尼拔的东西。

“我答应过你的东西。”威尔说完就感觉有水珠滑下来，这和他们一起杀死红龙不一样。他独自杀死了弗雷迪，脑袋里是长久的空白和茫然，他确信这件事直到最后不是为了杰克、阿比盖尔或者是汉尼拔，他感到既不快乐也不痛苦，是放松，在弗雷迪挣扎和不再挣扎的瞬间，在他摸到滚烫的心脏和血迹变干的时候。他找到了他和汉尼拔思维之间的分界线，从而刚才的一切都来自他自己的决断，所以在看到汉尼拔的时候，那些软绵绵轻飘飘的想法终于能抓住，终于尘埃落定，他叹息然后久违的体会到了在那个悬崖边，如果不是坠入大海他到底想做什么。

“你是对的...”威尔坦言，却是那么的无力，在他决定要杀了他们两个时候，也决定更加坦诚一些，就像汉尼拔让他走进内心的书房，坦白的展开每一本书。

汉尼拔站在门口，他伸手关掉了灯然后走向威尔。

就像回到了悬崖边的晚上，但月光铺往的空间太过有限，因此事物没能反射出细密的闪光。威尔看着汉尼拔向他走来，汉尼拔的手掌很冰，但掌心是热的，他将他从椅子上拉起来，然后走去水池旁边，威尔确定这是长久以来他们真正亲密的瞬间，汉尼拔站在他身后帮他打开水龙头，握住他的手帮忙清洗。眼前视线昏暗，威尔却难得感到平静，汉尼拔的手指滑入他的指间，指纹与掌纹互相摩擦，冰冷的清水一刻不停划过他们的手，但威尔却觉得手掌越来越热，汉尼拔的拇指在帮他清洗手背血迹，但掌心下的食指却在划弄他的掌心，威尔闭上眼睛，贪婪的希望这能是一段可以永久保存的时间。

“你不需要第二个汉尼拔，告诉我现在你会怎么做。”威尔决定再次问出这个曾在旧书店里他没能得到答案的问题。

“如果你真的是我，那么你已经知道答案了。”汉尼拔依旧细致清洗威尔每个指关节，他爱威尔无论多么靠近深渊都能坚守自己，也一度为此绝望到要吃了对方。“你只是因为我而转变，并不是变成我。”

也许是这样，威尔想，他有了汉尼拔的一部分亦或是那本来就是他所禁锢的自己，他的双手被汉尼拔拿来的毛巾所包覆，柔软的带走所有水分，他叹了口气，将手抽离。

“她在哪？”汉尼拔望着威尔的背影问。

威尔打开灯，整个人已经完全平稳下来。  
“汽车旅馆。”威尔离开厨房的时候向后看了一眼，接着说：“我留下了她的手机。”解开弗雷迪的密码很轻松，威尔也将对方的行迹猜了大概：既然弗雷迪能摸清汉尼拔的生活规律，那么肯定花了一段时间来观察，鉴于此应该就会住在医院和家这段直线距离的附近，并且以对方一贯习惯以及为数不多的现金，大概是一家汽车旅馆。在尸僵遍布全身之前他就找到了那家位于内里斯河右岸的汽车旅馆，用行李箱将弗雷迪带回了6号房间，他已经想清楚让对方如何转变，他要展现弗雷迪的真我，于是驾车出去买了必要工具，一切完成之后，他回到家，等待汉尼拔。

汉尼拔清楚威尔的意思，也许早在弗雷迪离开美国不久杰克就已经察觉到了，他们将会追踪弗雷迪的手机信号。  
“告诉我，你让她变成了什么。”似乎本就毫不在意或是胜券在握，汉尼拔并不担心威尔留下弗雷迪的手机，更加在意威尔展现出了怎样的作品。

“厄里斯[1]。”威尔没有回头向楼上走去。弗雷迪的房费是日结，旅店店主大概明天就会发现弗雷迪，他不愿意再多说些什么，心里却希望汉尼拔能亲眼看到她，他是如何截下肢体放在花瓶中，用苹果枝和花束交错，将一枚苹果置于空荡的胸膛填补心脏，献上属于他的插花作品。

_[1]厄里斯：不和女神。是倪克斯和克洛诺斯的女儿。她因为没有被邀请参加珀琉斯和忒提斯的婚礼而怀恨在心，抛下了一个刻有“献给最美的”（Ἡ καλὴ λαϐέτω）的金苹果，引起了一连串的争纷。_

夜里，威尔落入了诡异梦境，他牵着雄鹿在红色的森林里走，小河是黑色的，他想诱骗雄鹿喝下河水，想把它推下去，但突然，冷紫色的月亮被云层遮挡，像鹿角一样的坚硬触手从树林向他扑来，威尔想抱着鹿一起跳下去，但鹿却咬住他的手腕，威尔甩开手向小河深处跑去，他想要杀了自己，却发现河水像镜子一样薄，他站在中央，尚未用力脚下河水就延伸出蛛网一样的裂痕，他向后看去，发现他自己正站在岸边。  
他从梦中惊醒。

威尔唤醒手机看了眼时间，床帘外已经有光，他疲惫走进淋浴间，出来后换上了汉尼拔给他买的衬衫和宽松长裤，走出房间想要去喝杯水，却发现汉尼拔的房门半掩，他从缝隙中看去，发现对方不在房间，这才知道汉尼拔已经离开了。威尔用一秒钟思考汉尼拔是不是逃走了又用一秒钟否决这个想法，他推开门，这是他第一次进入汉尼拔的房间，里面的空间和他差不多，但摆放的东西相对多一些，书架上塞得很满，桌面收拾的很干净，一叠报告用钢笔压着。他只是去上班了。  
威尔坐到书桌前的椅子上，拉开下面的三个抽屉。一个抽屉里放着手表和袖扣，一个抽屉里放着一个空相框，一个抽屉里放着一块巧克力和黑色盒子。  
那是万圣夜当天留下的最后一块巧克力，他曾吃掉一角后放在桌上。威尔打开那个巴掌大的纸盒，里面是一枚精巧的鱼钩和一张纸条。

为你，威尔。

汉尼拔曾送给他很多东西，但也许唯有这个鱼钩才算得上是真正的礼物，他关上抽屉，看上去不为所动，这不会改变他的决定但让此时此刻变得艰难无比，汉尼拔那样扭曲的爱意令他痛苦过绝望过恐惧过，他在贝德丽娅面前说出汉尼拔爱上我了吗心里想的确是这竟然是爱果然是爱，他一定也在某种程度上爱着对方，在抛去是非法规摒弃道德的一线角落里，他在心里反复与自己下着只有他一个人懂的棋局，直到汉尼拔推门而入，带着棋盘并关上了和世界连接的门，落下第一颗子。  
又或许，他只有一线角落不爱汉尼拔，而他缩手缩脚的站在那里，总在试图踏出去一步。他这次真的要杀了他们两个吗？即使事到如今。  
他得去见他。他得去见他！

威尔拿上大衣就跑了出去，拦车去往桑塔罗斯医院。早晨七点钟街上行人很少，司机开的快了些又频繁打着呵欠。威尔捂着逐渐冻僵的手，理智一点一点回来他开始后悔没有换上更厚的衣服。  
抵达后威尔快步走向大楼，路上碰到了出来取东西的汉密尔顿。

“你来复诊吗？”汉密尔顿带着威尔快步走进大楼，然后在电梯旁边自助贩卖机驻足，问威尔咖啡里是否要加别的东西。

“不，只是来找...马修利斯。还有不，什么都不加。”威尔用手背搓了搓发红的鼻尖。

“那你要等一阵子了，四点钟的时候他负责的病人突然转危，他正在手术室。”汉密尔顿将第一杯递给威尔。

“恰好我时间很多。”威尔耸耸肩膀，冲汉密尔顿笑了一下。

汉密尔顿带威尔进入电梯，替对方按了楼层，又问：“你的情况如何？还有出现发烧或者是眩晕的情况吗？”

“不，我很好。”威尔呷了一口咖啡。

汉密尔顿的楼层到了，他走出去然后告诉威尔在五层左侧走廊走到头向右转就能看到手术室。威尔道谢，按照汉密尔顿所说的找到了手术室，病人家属在外面的长椅上等候，威尔就坐到了大厅中央的连排椅上，抬头看到在显示排号的屏幕旁有一台播放新闻的电视机。现在还不到八点钟，威尔摸摸口袋才发现匆忙中忘记带上手机，于是此刻只能昂着头看电视，想着也许很快弗雷迪的事情就会出现在上面。  
他开始反复咀嚼汉尼拔对他说过的每一句话，好让自己理解对方事到如今也不打算逃跑的决定，他已经很难完整重建自己的记忆宫殿，河流草坪全都像烧着的报纸一样出现空洞，而那下面便是汉尼拔的教堂，他原以为这样的改变是持续的，但在某个时刻却又停止了，于是他的记忆宫殿拥有草坪也拥有地砖，拥有河流也拥有长椅，烛光照亮了溪水，又鱼在地板上无力挣扎，碎片相互交错。

“你要那么做吗？”

威尔回神看向旁边，阿比盖尔挨着他坐下。

威尔红着眼睛看着她，他已经很久没有见过阿比盖尔了，他曾认为自己失去了构建幻想的能力，但现在，那个明亮的娇小的女孩坐在他旁边，半张脸躲在围巾下面，笑望他。

“是的。”威尔回答。

“为什么？”

“这是最后一次杀了他的机会。”威尔坦言，他让出自己的口袋，让阿比盖尔把手放进去。

“这是最后一次机会。”阿比盖尔歪歪脑袋，又补充说：“但不是杀了他的机会。”

“对我来说是。”威尔苍白的笑起来，阿比盖尔不再回答，而是和他一起望向电视机。  
人们来来去去，坐在威尔周围又离开，排号显示的右上角有电子时钟，时针分针慢悠悠的转了一圈又一圈，他们不再交谈，只是那样静静的坐在一起，阿比盖尔在哼歌，威尔迟钝的察觉这是汉尼拔过去弹过的曲子。

汉尼拔的手术在十二点四十三分结束，威尔站在远处看着家属像鱼一样围住汉尼拔，又散开再次聚集到后面推出的担架。汉尼拔看到他后就径直走来，摘下帽子抓在手里，从口袋里拿出手表查看时间。威尔的手在口袋里攥了攥。  
直到汉尼拔站定在他面前，威尔仍未开口，整个人被理智和深渊各自占据一半，他看着汉尼拔，思绪飘到半空，像食梦貘一样大口吞食此刻像梦境一样的现实，他看到周遭渐渐消失，变成浓稠的黑色，直到只剩下他们，四周没有路但都是路。  
 **这是最后一次机会。**  
脑海中长时间打结缠绕的思绪突然疏解，他终于明白，汉尼拔在各种意义上都是站在窗边的那个人，即使这一次，在房子外拿着枪的人不是红龙而是他，对方仍然会选择站在他前面，如果说他始终无法杀了他们两个的原因在哪，那就是汉尼拔从未能真正下手，此刻这样拼凑破碎的他又怎么会成功。  
这是最后一次机会，但不是为了杀汉尼拔，而是威尔在所能选择的范围内尝试真的生活的机会。他抬头看向汉尼拔，决定卖出自己藏身的角落，他想让汉尼拔关上门，想让他坐在自己面前，像和他坐在棋盘的两方。诚实地活过一瞬比永远不知真实的自我要好，他所用来压抑本能的防御本就是带着窟窿的网，如果在世间他还应该追求什么东西那么这一次，总该是自我。

“你等了很久。”很久之后汉尼拔才先开口，余光里看着威尔身后，才知道没有其他人。

威尔没有回答，胃袋空空如也让他有想要干呕的冲动，而凌驾于一切生理之上的是从禁锢中奔涌而来的真实的本我，像从坠落中终于落地，他踩在陌生的土地上，不知如何。

“跟我来。”汉尼拔察觉到了威尔的转变，他庆幸又满足于威尔终于找到了正确答案并接受了它，他不该将喜悦表现的如此明显，但疯狂的地方就是无论何时，威尔所带动起的情绪总令他难以自控，他曾以谎言作为地基盖出摩天大厦，却很难在这种微小时刻戴上一副简单的假面具。  
汉尼拔带威尔去了更衣室，拉开自己的储物柜，威尔看过去，发现汉尼拔并没有多少私人物品放在这里，汉尼拔从里面拿出围巾给威尔戴上，简短的触碰像点点火星一样落在皮肤各处，带来尖锐疼痛。

“新的生活。”汉尼拔又说，早在悬崖下获救的那晚，他和威尔躺在冰冷的甲板上，他意识尚存但已经没有睁开眼睛的力气，威尔闻起来像烧红的梨木，带着恐惧的刺鼻气味。他安静的躺在那，能感受到威尔的视线落在他身上，那就像一支钝了的箭，只是伤害到他的皮肉就停下，那一刻，他听到威尔开口：  
新的生活。  
他在心里笑起来，想告诉对方这远没有到达新的生活，但迟早会到的。

威尔苦笑又发自内心的感到畅快，他这一辈子做了太多选择为了逃离痛苦，终于发现逃离痛苦的方法唯有去为自己做选择。他的手渐渐回暖，抬起手环住了汉尼拔的脖颈，用拇指轻轻滑过喉结，他看向汉尼拔，对方眼神平静，仿佛是在说只要他想，他就可以做任何事，于是威尔遮住了汉尼拔的眼睛和嘴巴，汉尼拔的呼吸渐重，他渴望这样去阅读威尔，闻到熟悉的味道，来自和他一样的洗护用品，他继续深入，渴望闻到威尔湿润的眼睛，闻到他的血，闻到平静和逐渐熄灭的慌乱，直到吞下这一切。

“你要跟我走吗。”威尔放下手问汉尼拔。

“一向如此。”汉尼拔靠在衣柜上，觉得他们躺着的那艘船终于靠岸了。

-

睁眼的时候，汉尼拔正在帮她倒酒。

“告诉我，你会怎么吃我？”贝德丽娅盯着汉尼拔，她没有去看已经空了的小腿，只是好奇汉尼拔为什么也坐了下来。

“我不知道。”汉尼拔抖抖餐巾铺在腿上，看到贝德丽娅眼中温度渐冷，她眼皮颤抖，循着汉尼拔身后的脚步声望去。

“你输给他了。”贝德丽娅望着威尔端着餐盘走来，她落泪，比起恐惧更多的是释然，她在这场舞台中站了太久，误认为自己能站一辈子，但现实是，当追光灯再一次打到她身上的那刻起，之后的一切都是她的告别演出。

威尔将餐盘放在贝德丽娅面前，用长刀小心的切下薄片放进餐盘，他缓慢开口：“不，我们都是赢家。”


End file.
